ABSTRACT NEPTUNE provides a unique opportunity for training scientists dedicated to studying human glomerular disease. Historically, few researchers have been drawn to this rare disease area of study, and as a result, few established investigators have emerged to conduct glomerular disease research. Even fewer investigators can employ new experimental approaches that would allow the use of Precision Medicine in this realm. NEPTUNE has transformed this environment by assembling a talented community of scientists with diverse backgrounds, by collecting unique resources, and by uncovering outstanding research opportunities that can be exploited to expand the pool of scientists to utilize modern experimental approaches in advancing understanding and treatment of glomerular disease. NEPTUNE will continue to exploit its maturing environment through provision of the already successful Career Enhancement Program. As part of this program, NEPTUNE will fund career development fellowships designed to support advanced post-doctoral and junior faculty, or established investigators interested in redirecting their investigative focus, who are preparing to become independent investigators in clinical and translational research in human glomerular disease. In addition, NEPTUNE will expand activities in the Career Enhancement Program by providing a network-wide training and mentoring program offered to all interested trainees and junior faculty, in an effort to expand the group of individuals who are served by NEPTUNE resources?including those who are selected for NEPTUNE Career Development Grants as well as others in early career stage.